Adiós Sesshoumarusama, Adiós
by Ako Nomura
Summary: una extraña enfermedad está acabando con los youkai y los Daiyoukai no son la excepción. SesshxRin


_El manga/anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro._

Adiós Sesshoumaru-sama, adiós

Todo pasó muy rápido, aún recordaba esos tiempos con algo de penurias, con el pecho algo encogido, Inuyasha no lo reconocería nunca pero esos tiempos fueron duros para él también, la preocupación lo carcomió y temió lo peor y así sucedió. Sentado en la copa de un árbol observó a la joven mujer que seleccionaba hierbas con la ayuda del viejo youkai sapo sentados en la entrada de su hogar, la tristeza se notaba en sus miradas, parecía un cansancio vital, pues no era para menos, sobrellevar y recuperarse de la perdida de alguien querido no es nada fácil, es como si te quitan parte de ti mismo y esa parte no la recuperas aunque pasen los años y lo añoras y deseas volver a sentirte completo aunque sea un segundo, estas personas sentían esto, desde que él se fue, dos años se cumplirían hoy de ese horrible acontecimiento…

Nadie supo que fue, los más razonables pensaron que fue una enfermedad traída desde el continente, los religiosos creyeron que fue un castigo divino y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que fue una calamidad, fuese lo que fuese acabó con gran parte de los youkai, los que se salvaron fue gracias a los poderes de grandes mikos y monjes como Kagome-sama que levantaron kekkai alrededor de las aldeas donde aceptaban a los youkai sanos, si no fuese por ellos, lo más probable es que toda la raza se extinguiera, extraña paradoja que fuesen salvados por humanos.

La 'enfermedad' consumía el youki desde el interior del demonio hasta dejarlo tan débil como un bebé y posteriormente morir, pues sin él un youkai no es un youkai, era como si un trozo del monte Hakurei se les metiera en el alma purificándolos. Y los Taiyoukai no fueron una excepción.

Hace dos años atrás, diez años después de la batalla contra Naraku…

Hace unas semanas que corría el rumor por todo Sengoku jidai de este extraño acontecimiento, cadáveres de youkais se encontraban por todos lados sin razón aparente, simplemente se debilitaban hasta el punto de caer muertos, nadie sabía que hacer, nadie sabía nada.

—¡No te metas en mis territorios sucio perro!— Gritó un horrible Oni a su supuesto invasor pero se veía cansado y sombrío.

—Obstaculizas mi camino— Contestó tranquilamente.

—¡Ya verás!— Se lanzó con su gran mazo y todo su ser en un golpe pero Sesshoumaru fue mucho mas rápido y la cabeza del Oni voló por los aires dejando una estela de sangre.

—Que desperdicio— Comentó para sí mismo el peliplateado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de un detalle, algo había cambiado en él en el momento en que rebanó la cabeza del Oni con sus propios filosos dedos, su corazón latió a prisa, su instinto de supervivencia se agudizó, algo pasó.

Transformado en una esfera de luz se movió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el bosque más cercano donde lo esperaba su fiel vasallo.

—Amo bonito ¿está usted bien?— Preguntó con miedo al verlo tan pensativo, mas de lo que acostumbra.

—Jaken… vete.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¡Vete y no vuelvas!

—¡Pero amo!

—Vete y llévate a Ah-Un contigo— Dice tomándolo por el cuello— Vete a la aldea de Inuyasha y sirve allí.

—Yo quiero serle útil a usted, amo.

—Ya no soy tu amo ¡no quiero verte!— Le grita soltándolo y Jaken cae estrepitosamente.

El pobre sapo corrió a lo que pudieron sus cortas piernas, tomó las riendas de Ah-Un y se lo llevó junto con él. Llorando llegó a la entrada de la aldea donde comenzaba la kekkai puesta por Kagome y Miroku. Fue recibido por la sacerdotisa.

—Estás limpio ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Jaken?

—Mi…mi amo me corrió de su lado— Contestó renovando el llanto.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— Nunca lo creyó posible.

—No quiere saber nada de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, ven, aquí serás bien recibido.

Los tres entraron a la aldea, apenas los vio, Rin corrió a encontrarse con sus queridos amigos.

—¡Jaken-sama!— lo abrazó— ¡Ah-Un! ¿Vienen a visitarme?

—No exactamente.

Rin notó que le falta alguien— ¿Y Sesshoumaru-sama?

—Él no vendrá, Rin.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé… de pronto actuó muy raro y…

—Iré a verlo— Lo interrumpió.

—Rin, es mejor que no.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Pero…

—Ve— Interrumpió Kagome— Espero que no sea lo que creo que es.

—No creo que sea tan tonto como para caer en esa enfermedad— Comentó Inuyasha, quien observó todo.

—Nadie sabe— Le contestó su mujer— No se sabe como se transmite— Lamentaba no contar con el avance tecnológico de su época original.

—Quiero asegurarme de que está bien ¿donde se encuentra?— Preguntó Rin al sapo.

—En el bosque que se encuentra hacia el este.

—No estará solo mientras pueda acompañarlo— Comentó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos, corre a su hogar por algunas cosas y hablar con Kaede-baa-chan.

—Ten cuidado mi niña.

—Lo tendré.

—Toma, estas hierbas pueden servirles.

—Gracias Kaede-baa-chan— Dijo abrazando a la anciana.

Se despide de todos y marcha.

—Dime que todo saldrá bien, Inuyasha— Pidió Kagome, su marido la abraza.

—No te preocupes— Respondió viendo como la joven se aleja de la aldea sola.

No le costó encaminarse por los caminos que recorrió en su infancia, gracias a los extensos viajes tenía una excelente orientación. Lo encontró en un claro sentado bajo un árbol, parecía dormir, pero ella sabía que estaba atento a todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó antes que la chica se le acercara, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Rin está preocupada por usted, Sesshoumaru-sama.

—No es necesario, vete

—No me iré, quiero permanecer a su lado.

—Obedece.

—¡No! usted… usted… está enfermo ¿verdad?

—Ya lo sabes.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica— Entonces me necesita.

—Este Sesshoumaru no necesita de una humana.

—¡Pero usted se debilita!— Lo abrazó— Permítame, por favor, cuidaré de usted— Dijo entre sollozos.

—Has lo que quieras— La chica le sonrió.

—Traje algunas hierbas que pueden servirles.

—No las quiero.

—Pero…

—No las quiero.

—Está bien— Se sentó a un lado del youkai— Sabe, esto me recuerda cuando lo conocí ¿no le parece a usted?

No hubo respuesta, era de esperarse.

—Atesoro mucho ese recuerdo, sin usted no sé que hubiese sido de Rin— Silencio por parte de Sesshoumaru— Le agradezco que me cuidara por tantos años

Más silencio, uno pesado.

—Aunque me divierto en la aldea de Kaede-baa-chan yo suelo extrañarlo mucho ¿usted me extraña?

Y más silencio

—Yo sé que sí— Decidió permanecer callada ya que Sesshoumaru no le contestaba, lo que ella no sabía es que él la escuchaba atento y pensaba sobre lo que le decía pero no se molestaba en contestar.

En eso oyeron un ruido desde sus espaldas, con su velocidad asombrosa Sesshoumaru se levantó y evitó que Rin fuese partida en dos por un monstruo mantis, desvainó a Bakusaiga y la interpuso entre ellos para rechazar el ataque de la mantis, esta levantó sus brazos para realizar un nuevo ataque pero el segundo que se demoró en hacerlo Sesshoumaru lo aprovechó para enterrarle la Bakusaiga y que la mantis comenzara a desmoronarse por el efecto devastador de la misma, convirtiendo al monstruo en un montón de cenizas dispersas por el aire. Con lo que no contaron fue con el cansancio que le provocó al Inuyoukai, este nunca pensó que hacer algo que le resulta tan sencillo ahora fuese tan complicado, había hecho un esfuerzo _sobrehumano _para lograr alcanzar a la mantis a tiempo.

Se recostó en el árbol nuevamente con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama!— Rin reaccionó después del susto y corrió para traer un poco de agua a su salvador desde un riachuelo cercano, cuando regresó el peliplateado bebió el liquido vital como si bebiera el licor más delicioso jamás probado, cuando estuvo más calmado cerró los ojos— ¿Se siente mejor?— Él sólo asintió con la cabeza— Yo… yo lo siento mucho, por mi culpa usted— Balbuceó entre sollozos.

Él posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica— No te disculpes— susurró, la muchacha tomó la mano entre las suyas mientras que él volvía a abrir los ojos y se fija en el cielo, ya estaba anocheciendo— Hoy habrá luna nueva— Comentó.

Mientras corría sentía como la transformación comenzaba, su velocidad disminuía al igual que sus sentidos, ya casi no los podía oler, pero eso ya no importaba, sabía donde estaban, con sus últimos poderes hanyou Inuyasha se escondió entre unos arbustos hasta que la transformación a humano se completó. Caminó lo que restaba de camino tratando de estar lo más atento posible a su alrededor, odiaba exponerse en esa situación, pero era la única forma para poder saber que pasaba.

Los hanyou también eran afectados por este mal, pero tenían un efecto muy peculiar, los convertía en humanos, eliminando el youki de sus cuerpos y alma como si en sus días o noches de debilidad estuvieran, algunos buscaban ser contagiados para poder ser aceptados por los humanos al transformarse en uno, pero otros, como Inuyasha, no les gustaba la idea.

Caminó lo más tranquilo que se permitió hasta que los vio en el claro donde estaban sentados, Rin dormía apoyada en el hombro de su amo, Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza al sentirlo cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Feh! No creas que estoy aquí por gusto.

—Entonces lárgate.

—No, no me voy, por que Kagome no me dejará tranquilo preocupada por ti y por Rin.

Inuyasha nunca diría "estoy aquí por que yo también estoy preocupado por mi hermano" aunque ese fuese su sentimiento.

—Estamos bien.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? Tú…— Dijo el menor con ira contenida, el mayor sólo lo miró ¿Qué decirle? Al fin y al cabo se sentía demasiado débil como para discutir con su odioso hermano menor ¡como odiaba sentirse tan cansado! Debía reconocer que Inuyasha tenía razón ¡pero no lo haría! Él jamás reconocería que fue estúpido ¡él es un Inugami Daiyoukai, como se le ocurre que puede ser estúpido!

—Estúpido eres tú al salir así con tu forma humana.

—Es la única forma que tengo para no salir contagiado.

—¿Por qué no? así tendrás el mismo miserable estado que tu mujer.

—Para tu información Kagome me acepta tal cual soy— Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante— Además tengo que proteger a las personas que me son importantes, no me puedo permitir algo así— No reveló que hace algún tiempo deseó ser humano, pero Kagome era diferente a Kikyou, Kagome lo amaba tal cual era— Pero tú no me entiendes ¿verdad? No sabes que es proteger a nadie, al fin y al cabo sólo te preocupas de ti mismo.

Inuyasha no sabía cuan equivocado estaba, él se desvivía en proteger a sus sirvientes y sobretodo a su pequeña humana, ese era su deber como amo y señor de las tierras del Oeste, además de su deseo, el hanyou nunca vio cuando se desvelaba cuidando el sueño de su pequeña, ni cuantas veces la salvó del peligro ¡hasta fue al infierno tan sólo por ella! A Jaken tampoco nunca lo descuidó aunque le costaba más reconocerlo. No sabía que en esos momentos se sentía tan impotente al no cumplir su único anhelo, si no se hubiese topado con aquel Oni, otra sería la historia.

—Sandeces— Le dijo orgullosamente. Inuyasha sólo se le quedó mirando apretando las mandíbulas ¡como lo odiaba, hasta enfermo era arrogante! Pero se relajó, no estaba allí para pelear.

—Es mejor que yo me valla antes de que amanezca ¿quieres mandar algún recado a Jaken o a quien sea?

—No.

—Bien, por cierto, se me olvidaba, Kagome te manda a decir que lamenta no poder hacer algo por ti, que aunque tu no la quieras para ella sigues siendo su cuñado y siente todo lo que estas pasando.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga tu mujer.

—Ya lo sabía, sólo cumplía con darte el recado. Entonces adiós— El mayor no contestó y el menor se le quedó mirando, sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, luchó con las palabras, las cosas no podían ser así, quiso decirle verdades guardadas por años, enfrentarlo por última vez, o que él le dijera algo ¡cualquier cosa! Pero no podía ¿Por qué no? no lo sabía, como saberlo.

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Sesshoumaru ante el mutismo de Inuyasha.

—Nada… adiós… 'Aniki'— Y sin más se fue. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando el punto vacío donde había estado Inuyasha.

—Adiós Inuyasha— Dijo al viento antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y permitirse dormir su última noche.

A la mañana siguiente observaba como Rin se cepillaba su hermoso cabello, parecía hipnotizado por las ondas de este.

—Rin— Llamó su atención.

—Dígame, Sesshoumaru-sama.

—Cántame— La chica se sonrojó a más no poder ante la extraña petición— Esa que cantabas cuando me esperabas.

—Sí…— Se sentó a su lado encogiendo las piernas y miró al cielo.

_Yama no naka, mori no naka…_

Sesshoumaru apoyó su cabeza en la de Rin, ya era hora, se sentía tan débil, no podría pararse de ese lugar. Al comprender esto, lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la muchacha, él las secó con su dedo pulgar, pero era inútil, aparecían mas.

…_Kaze no naka, yume no naka…_

Se miraron a los ojos, esa era la despedida, ambos lo sabían, aquella conexión forjada entre los dos era la que se los decía. Él tomó delicadamente el rostro de su protegida y la besó, se besaron con sentimientos ocultos por años, sentimientos que nunca debieron existir pero allí estaban quisiera el mundo o no, demostrados en un beso tardío, un beso tierno y sin morbo, sólo con ese amor extraño que se tenían el uno al otro. Se separaron tan sólo unos milímetros, Rin lloraba a mares, Sesshoumaru la miraba con ternura.

…_Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru?..._

Sesshoumaru se refugió en su vientre besándola allí mismo, ella le acarició esos cabellos lacios que siempre admiró, volvieron a mirarse, ella acarició el rostro de su señor y lo besó en la frente, ambos sonrieron levemente.

…_Jaken-sama ooshita naete._

Él sabía que ella cuidaría de ese viejo sapo, no lo dudaba y se lo agradecía en silencio.

-Kochi— Le confirmó Sesshoumaru, y ella sabía que él estaba aquí, para ella, sólo para ella— Rin…

Y cerró los ojos para nunca más abrirlos, su pequeña humana lo abrazó no pudiendo evitar el desgarrador dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—Adiós, Sesshoumaru-sama…— Lo besó con ternura— … Adiós.

FIN


End file.
